1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to systems for holding and pumping liquids and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to outdoor water holding and pumping systems and means for protecting such systems from cold and other environmental conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many remote locations where water and other liquids must be held in storage to await pumping to a desired location. For example, on temporary well sites living quarters for those operating the well often require a water tank and pumping system to supply water to the living quarters. In such a situation, a portable tank is delivered to a position near the living quarters and a pump is connected to the tank to convey the water from the tank to the living quarters. Additional water is trucked to the tank when necessary.
A particular problem with these systems has been that the conduits from the tank to the pump and to the living quarters are exposed to the environment and must be insulated to prevent freezing during winter. Often, despite insulation about the conduits and the pump a freeze will occur which prevents water from being conveyed from the tank to the living quarters.
Another problem with the systems utilized in the past is that it is difficult to fill water tanks when the temperature is especially cold. This is because the water in the tank will freeze and produce a barrier to the added water. Furthermore, the tank openings often freeze closed and are difficult to manipulate.
Still another problem in the prior art has been that moving of the water tanks when no longer needed at a particular site requires a difficult dismantling procedure resulting from the mounting and dismounting of the pump, pump base, tank and conduits. Furthermore, all of the insulation material between the tank and pump and living quarters must be disassembled.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved outdoor liquid holding and pumping system, particularly a water holding and pumping system which is less subject to problems associated with cold weather and freezing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved water holding and pumping system which is easily transported, assembled and disassembled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved water holding and pumping system which is easier to fill and maintain.